Solo Amigos
by MrRayney
Summary: Garfield y Raven son solo amigos. Amigos que tienen relaciones sexuales, están casados, tienen hijos y pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos...pero siguen siendo solo amigos.


_**Just Friends**_

 _ **Escrito por ThrowawayName**_

 _ **Traducido por MrRayney**_

Esto realmente fue divertido de traducir.

 _ **Los personajes de Teen Titans no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia es mía. Yo únicamente me encargo de su distribución al español.**_

* * *

 ** _Solo Amigos_**

Era la reunión anual para los Titanes originales tras separarse hace cinco años. Esta vez el lugar de reunión se llevó a cabo en la casa de Changeling y Raven. Ambos habían estado viviendo juntos desde que el equipo se disolvió, se casaron y adoptaron a Melvin, Teether y Timmy. Tenían una vida relativamente normal pues decidieron colgar los trajes una vez todos tomaron caminos separados, pero había un aspecto de su vida que a Cyborg simplemente le molestaba con toda su alma.

—Está bien, Bestita. Llego la hora de hablar ¿Qué hay de nuevo en tu total y absolutamente " _platónica_ " relación con Raven?— dijo el titán cibernético de forma sarcástica y haciendo énfasis en la palabra "platónica"

—Oh, nada importante. Rae está embarazada— dijo el changeling como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

— ¡¿Hablas en serio?!

—Sí.

Y el titan verde seguía actuando como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, tan solo estaba sentado allí viendo a su mejor amigo con una ceja levantada.

— ¿En serio vas a seguirme diciendo que simplemente siguen siendo amigos?

— ¿Por qué no debería? Eso es lo que somos.

—Han estado viviendo juntos durante cinco años.

—Es muy práctico y barato— contrarresto el titan verde.

—Están casados.

—Para tener todos esos beneficios fiscales— respondió él de nuevo.

—Han estado criando a tres niños juntos ¡Y con uno biológico en el camino!

— ¡Hey déjalos fuera de esto! ¡Ellos nos necesitan!

Eso era cierto. Changeling y Raven fueron quienes decidieron tomar a los tres pequeños bajo su guía y no ayudo en absoluto cuando un día comenzaron a referirse a ambos como "mamá y papá" y ellos tan solo lo aceptaron sin ningún problema.

—Está bien— murmuro Cyborg soltando un suspiro— ¿Pero qué pasa con esa pequeña nueva vida que está en camino?

—No lo sé, simplemente paso. Nosotros no tenemos que amarnos uno al otro para tener un hijo.

Llego el momento de tomar una nueva estrategia. Tomando una profunda respiración, Cyborg decidió hablar y obtener las respuestas que tanto anhelaba.

—Ok, si ustedes dos son solo amigos entonces dime ¿Por qué ustedes dos pasan tanto tiempo juntos? Van a cenar, al cine, obras de teatro, duermen en la misma por las noches abrazados hasta el día siguiente.

— ¿Es tan malo para dos amigos querer pasar tiempo de calidad juntos?

—Por no mencionar que estas teniendo relaciones sexuales exclusivamente con Raven y nadie más.

—Oye, yo creo que ella es sexy, ella piensa que yo soy sexy y ambos tenemos necesidad que atender.

— ¿Y la parte sobre que pueden salir con alguien más si así lo desean?

—Pues simplemente no me dan ganas de salir con nadie mas— respondió el changeling encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y eso porque?

—Porque quiero pasar mí tiempo con Raven.

— ¿Pero no están enamorados?

—Exacto.

Cyborg se dio un golpe en la frente y gimió de frustración mientras parecía estar a punto de gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

—Ok, veámoslo de la siguiente forma. Si estuviéramos viviendo juntos y nos gustaran los hombres ¿Tendríamos la misma relación que tienes con Raven?

—Nah.

— ¿Y porque no? ¿Qué no soy atractivo?

—Porque eres un robot ¿Cómo diablos lograríamos que funcionara?— dijo Changeling señalando lo obvio.

El hijo de puta tenía un punto.

—Simplemente no entiendo porque te es tan difícil creer la clase de relación con Raven, Cy.

—Ooooh no lo sé, tal vez es porque me estás diciendo que te casaste con tu "amiga con beneficios" por beneficios fiscales, están criando una familia juntos y no tienes ningún interés en salir con otras personas. ¡Tal vez sea por eso! ¡¿No te parece?!— exclamo Cyborg.

Si Raven estuviera allí probablemente le habría felicitado por todo el escándalo que estaba haciendo justo antes de lanzarlo al otro lado de la calle y caer justamente en la basura del vecino.

—Cielos, Cy. Es como si nunca hubieras tenido relaciones sexuales con un amigo antes.

— ¡Gyaaaaaaaaaah!— exclamo Cyborg levantando las manos completamente desesperado y se dirigió hacia la puerta—¡Aaaaaaaaaa!— él continuo gritando mientras abría la puerta y miraba a su mejor amigo por última vez—! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa— él continuo gritando mientras caminaba por la calle mientras que Chico Bestia podía seguir escuchándolo mientras se alejaba.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso?— pregunto ella entrando en la sala de estar.

—Solo era Cyborg quien tiene la extraña idea de que estamos en una clase de relación sentimental.

Raven le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, solo reservada para él. Ella le dio un cariñoso beso antes de inclinarse hacia atrás.

—Dick y Kory igualmente me estaban hablando acerca de eso ¿Dónde se les ocurrió tal idea?

Changeling le sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—Ni idea, Rae. No tengo idea— le dijo verdaderamente confundido— Oye ¿Quieres que salgamos la siguiente semana por lo de San Valentín? Podrías teletransportarnos a Venecia, convencemos a Terra y Hot Spot de cuidar a los niños y tomamos un paseo en góndola.

—Suena bastante agradable para mí, Garfield.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
